distorsi
by aisei
Summary: Kise menyukai Tokyo pada waktu malam, yang dibaluri perasan sisa-sisa hujan. [Kise, Kuroko]


Kise menyukai Tokyo pada waktu malam, yang dibaluri perasan sisa-sisa hujan.

Tiap ceruk halus di tanah akan menadah genangan, dan bulir demi bulir menggantung dengan pasrah di tiap permukaan terbalik yang ada; di lampu tanda lalu lintas, di payung yang bergoyang, dan di ujung poninya. Dan cahaya artifisial yang menyala satu persatu seperti kunang-kunang, akan berpendar; spektrum warna, membias dan terpantul. Genangan dan bulir-bulir itu mendistorsi setiap bentuk dan menonjolkan yang paling terang saja. Membuatnya mampu menghiraukan faktor-faktor yang biasanya terpampang jelas di bawah cahaya matahari terik (karena musim panas telah berlalu, sekarang-) dan mengambil yang baik-baiknya saja. Seperti para wanita yang berlalu, bibir mereka dipoles berwarna asmara. Kise memilih yang mulutnya paling pucat, menghiraukan sapuan hitam (bukan biru) di mata mereka yang berpayung bulu mata palsu. Jika salah satu dari mereka mempunyai mata yang cantik, azure terang, pucat putih, Kise dapat menghiraukan kurva mereka yang ekspresif dan tawa yang tinggi, feminin. Ia dapat berpura-pura dan berfokus pada bagian favoritnya. Jika Tokyo di waktu hujan menurunkan ribuan jarum, menjadi tirai menghalanginya untuk pergi berburu, maka ketika derai-derai itu usai adalah waktu pergi berburu. Orang akan selalu meliriknya dua kali, koleganya mengelilinginya dan membuatnya mustahil untuk merasa kesepian karena ia berlabel Kise, Ryouta. Ia adalah kunang-kunang yang berlalu, tertarik pada cahaya yang paling terang, berkeliling hingga dimabuk oleh cahaya, tequila, menari, ringkik tawa dan euforia, hingga ia hilang, hilang, hilang, mati di saat pagi datang-

"Ryouta."

(Ah, Kuroko. Kurokocchi, atau Tetsuya, bila perut Kise sedang lapar. Silabel itu turun seperti dosa dari lidahnya yang kelu habis bercak lipstik orang lain dan parfum mereka yang dibubuhkan mengundangnya mengendus. Tapi wangi Tetsuya berdiri dari antara itu semua, vanili, dandelion, keringat. Biru biru biru yang menyentakkan kelopak matanya terbuka menghadap langit panas musim panas yang seharusnya sudah berlalu.)

Ryouta menegakkan dirinya, dan tersenyum, menghapus lekat bayangan masa lalu yang menghantuinya ketika semua cahaya terdistorsi. Karena pria itu berdiri di depan gedung agensinya, berpayung transparan di antara hujan rintik-rintik, dan menunggunya pulang.

Kuroko- Tetsuya sekarang, mengangkat alisnya, ketika Ryouta menembus hujan rintik-rintik dan berteduh bersamanya di bawah payung, sebelum mereka berjalan ke mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari situ. Genangan yang disentuh oleh sol sepatu Ryouta menyibak, memercik, dan derai-derai tirai perak yang menyelimuti mereka berdua membuatnya merasa aman, entah mengapa. Tetsuya diam saja sembari Ryouta mengambil gagang payung itu dari tangannya dan meninggikannya, di antara mereka. Ryouta menunggu dengan sabar sementara Tetsuya membuka pintu pengemudi, naik masuk, dan menutupkan pintunya ketika Tetsuya sudah memasang sabuk pengaman dan menyelot kunci mobilnya. Kemudian ia sendiri berputar, sepatunya membelah air, sekarang, masuk ke kursi penumpang. Seisi mobil itu adalah baju mereka berdua yang dicuci dengan deterjen yang sama, parfum mobil (apel, apel hijau), bau samar hangus roti gandum yang selalu dibawa Tetsuya untuk makan siang dengan ham dan selada. Jus stroberi. Punggung tangan Tetsuya yang memasukkan gigi sebelum derum halus mesin membawa mereka pergi, memacu, menembus jalan-jalan. Ryouta memperhatikan titik-titik bekas hujan yang menyiram kandas dari sisi kaca, membawa pergi warna-warni cahaya, menajamkan gambarnya, walaupun mereka berlalu secepat angin, namun aman, aman. Awan gelap telah berlalu dan malam itu mencerah, di Tokyo, walaupun cahaya-cahaya congkaknya merayap menyentuh langit. Di suatu tempat, bulan pelan-pelan terbuka dari selubung awan-awan mendung.

Menginjak gas, tangannya mengganti gigi lagi, Tetsuya bertanya. "Kita makan malam apa?" -dan Ryouta mengelus tangannya, pelan, nakal, sensitif, sebelum Tetsuya menepisnya main-main. Memacu mereka pulang lebih lagi.

"Aku ingin makan di rumah," kata Ryouta. Dan bibir Tetsuya mengerucut, tidak senang akan implikasi. (Mulutnya pucat, dan matanya biru berpayung rambutnya yang landu mendekati apa yang Ryouta paling inginkan karena ia memang apa yang paling ia inginkan, bodoh, dasar pria kunang-kunang). Tetsuya menginjak gas dan membelok, mulus, membelah jalan-jalan yang basah. Membelok pulang.

Kaca ribon memantulkan senyum Ryouta.

Hujannya benar-benar berhenti, sekarang.


End file.
